Croix Meridies
Croix Meridies is the former villain of the anime series Little Witch Academia and Ursula Callistis/Chariot du Nord best friend turned archenemy turned former nemesis. She spent most of her appearance as the main antagonist until her eventual reformation near the end of the series. Croix's rivalry with Ursula/Chariot stems from the fact that he was not chosen by the Claiomh Solais/Shiny Rod, and was denied the access for Grand Triskellion, World Altering Magic. As such, her plans to break the seal of Grand Triskellion by force and attempting to deter Akko and Ursula from getting their hands on the World Altering Magic stems from her deep-rooted disapproval of what happened back then. She is voiced by Junko Takeuchi in the Japanese version, and Caitlyn Elizabeth in the English version. Personality Croix is a highly logical and charismatic witch who can remain uncannily cool under pressure no matter the situation. Back in her school days, she was once a timid and reserved, yet kind and considerate close friend to Ursula aka. Chariot. While dismayed that both Shiny Rod and her dream to obtain Grand Triskellion ended up on the latter's hands, Croix nevertheless reassured Chariot that she indeed worthy and will support her the best she could. Sadly, her inability to let go whatever resentments that born from the Rod's rejection, coupled with Woodward's negligence towards her and Chariot's apparent lack of focus in their quest, eventually consumed her and turned her into bitter, selfish, and calculating person who forcefully played her role in her stead by bypassing the traditional ways of opening the Grand Triskellion, even if it meant she had to betray Chariot by tricking her to employ Dream Fuel Spirit on innocent audiences including young Akko and Diana as part of the said scheme and ended their friendship in process. Croix's descent into villainy from that point also saw her committing a number of fairly horrific deeds with utter lack of hesitation nor remorse, such as nearly ruining the bonds between Akko and Chariot, harming innocent people as part of her Fuel Spirit experiments, coming close to sparking a potential all-out war between England and its rival nation just to activate Noir Rod. In addition of this, she displayed utter lack of hesitation to kill or at least demoralize those who stood in her way. Despite how different her adult personality seemed to be, her concern in Chariot's well-being despite their feud and later, remorse following the fallout with Woodward as well as discovery of Grand Triskellion being not like what she perceived to be, proved that Croix still has what remains of her past self. Her entire actions revealed to partly motivated by the desire to gain Woodward's approval, only to ultimately expose the ancient witch's true color as detached and jaded person who concerned more with the restoration of magic in the world above all else along with perceived favoritism to Chariot for the same reason in the end. This ultimately redeemed Croix before Chariot's eyes, who then fight to protect her from her then out-of-control Noir Rod despite her pleads to save herself and everything she had put Chariot through. After helping the gang stopped Noir Rod and reviving Yggdrasil at the same time, Croix, having comes full circle from being the first person to espouse the importance of believing in one's magic to being reminded firsthand of why such sentiment was correct all along, eventually reverted to her original kind and considerate self, promising to Chariot to find the way to break Wagandea's curse as the first step of her atonement. Overall, she proved herself as both a dependable ally at best and terrifying adversary at worst for Chariot. Abilities and Weapons Weapons *'Sorcery Units': A device made by Croix that she describes as an "evolved" flying broom, but also doubles as a weapon. It has great enough strength to support a human being and can even withstand heavy blows. They are also able to project holograms, equipped with weapons that shoot energy beams and capable of storing the Fuel Spirit Devices. They can also clean, as is expected from any "evolved broom". When Noir Rod went out of control, it's revealed that Sorcery Units also equipped with self-destruct systems. *'Pixels': Croix's signature weapon. small magitronic devices created by Croix in order to absorb emotional energy and convert it into magical power. By joining, they can be transformed into different monsters under Croix's control. Abilities *'Intelligence': Croix is very intelligent, combined with her charisma, enabling her to become a skilled manipulator. *'Charisma': Croix proved to be charismatic as she can easily persuade and manipulate people to get what she wanted. *'Master Engineer': Croix is a highly skilled engineer as she pioneered the field of Magitronics. *'Magic': Croix is a skilled witch, but generally prefers to use her Magitronic devices over casting magic, and when she does cast, it is often through Magitronic mediums like her tablet, though she still retained the ability to use wands. *'Expert Tactician': Croix was able to plan and execute faerie strike at Luna Nova, sending her Noir Fuel Spirit Devices to interfere the duel between Amanda and Louis at Appleton Academy, executing the attack on Wild Hunt Event, and even heat up the riot that caused by controversial soccer verdict. List of Postive Things She has Done *Helped Chariot find The Seven Words Of Arcturus even though she was extremely jealous. *Realized her dreams were futile and willingly went to jail for her actions. *Created amazing technology, including devices that used certain things to make more magic, like dreams (Dream Fuel Spirit) or emotions. Trivia *Croix's rivalry with her former best friend Ursula/Chariot which stemmed from being rejected by the power of Shiny Rod/Claiomh Solais, coupled with her starting as the series' main villain before redeeming herself by aiding the latter stopping a great threat she ironically unleashed to the world made her rather similar with Jugglus Juggler from Ultraman Orb Chronicle. Another similarity is her possessing a dark counterpart of their respective rival's iconic item (Noir Rod (magitronic replica of Shiny Rod) for Croix and Dark Ring (darker counterpart of Orb Ring) for Juggler). **Also, the manner Shiny Rod rejected Croix (via. a shock of yellow electrical energy) is eerily similar to how the light of Orb/Voice of Light rejected Jugglus Juggler in Episode 23 of Ultraman Orb, " The Blade of Darkness". Interestingly, both events took place in the flashback and as with between Gai/Orb and Juggler in the latter, the former marked the beginning of the animosity between Chariot and Croix. External links * * Navigation Category:Female Category:Game Changer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Anime Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Mastermind Category:Antagonists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fallen